


Madame X

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Chair Sex, Experiment in tenses, F/M, Gift Fic, I'm trying something new I hope it worked, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: “We have somewhere to be” he reminds her, hands moving to hold her hips. Zelda drags her fingers over his chest, drawing a shallow gasp from his lips.“We can be a bit late” she whispers.---Inspired by Zeldasdiaries beautiful artwork of Zelda as Madame X (available on Tumblr)





	Madame X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Diarist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/gifts).



“You look beautiful” 

Zelda is standing at the coffee table, watching herself in the mirror across the room. The candle light playing tricks with the shadows against her skin. A smile plays on her red painted lips. Black velvet clings to her body, hugging her every curve. She watches as her reflection moves, delighting in the feel of the soft fabric against her skin, long brown hair flowing over her shoulders like a waterfall, pale skin like porcelain in the dim glow. She’s stunning, a vixen. She runs a hand over her hip and her smile grows wider. 

She can see him in the corner of her eye, leaning back in his seat. Link watches her, his hunger unhidden. Blue eyes rake over the swell of her hips, an almost dashing smile curling over his lips. She feels a heat settle in the pit of her belly as she turns to face him. The strap of her dress falls down her shoulder, pale flesh exposed to the cold evening air. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself” she says, and she means it. The green tunic he wears sits perfectly over his broad shoulders, his cream breeches and tall brown boots almost make him look taller, and his soft hair seems to shine in the candle light. Bright amber flames reflecting off of golden strands. It’s still messy, she thinks, but it suits him in a way no other style could. 

She watches as his smile grows, mischief shining in the depths of his eyes. He lifts his arms and rests them on the side of his armchair, leaning back into the rich red cushions to get a better look at her. His tongue slips out quickly between his lips, wetting them slightly, and Zelda feels her heart stop in her chest at the sight. 

“Why thank you darlin’” he sighs, his thick southern accent stretching out the words to a comfortable drawl. She loves his voice, she loves the way it carries through the air and settles in her bones, she loves the way it feels like coming home. He smiles at her again, a hand moving from the armchair to rest against his lip, teasing her slightly. Her heart thuds in her chest and she tries to think of all the ways to wipe that grin from his face. 

She’s in the middle of planning her attack, a devastating blow that will leave him begging under her touch, when he speaks again. His hand drops back against the armchair, fingers picking at the fabric slightly. “Is that a new style?” 

He’s never been one for fashion. If he had it his way he’d spend all day in his Ordonian clothes, soft cotton trousers that are falling apart at the seams, technicolour threads holding fast patch jobs together. She tilts her head to the side, her hair tickling the small of her back as she watches him, waiting for the punchline to his joke. But his eyes hold no humor and his lips are quirked in a way that says he’s simply curious. 

“It is” she explains, trailing her palm over her hip, “It’s the new fashion in Calatia” He nods at that, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He looks like he wants to tease her, to say something witty and dirty that will turn her pale skin crimson and make her race race in her chest. But as he gazes at her, blue eyes raking hungrily over her body, any taunt he could think off falls silent. 

“It suits you” he breathes, voice heavy in his chest. It’s different to what she normally wears. Free from the cumbersome petticoats and frills of her usual court dresses, this gown is almost scandalous in comparison. The soft velvet barely thicker than a negligee, and covering just as much. Zelda lets a smile curl over her lips, her hand pulling, twisting, in her skirts. 

“Do you like it?” she asks fixing him with a sultry gaze. She watches as his bright blue eyes turn dark with an unrestrained hunger, his breath catching in his throat. Link nods his head, a warm blush beginning to fan over his neck as he watches her. His hands grip the armrests of his chair slightly, desperate to touch her. 

“I do” he smirks, leaning his head back. “I like it alot” Zelda delights in the way his voice deepens, catching low in his throat. His words come out in a soft growl. He’s doing nothing to hide his want for her, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. The sight sends a wave of heat over her body, a shiver rushing down her spine at the knowledge that he desires her. He wants her. 

He un-crosses his legs, leaning forward now. His smile is wide, teeth bared in a wolf like grin. He runs his tongue over his teeth and she feels herself go faint. Images of rough hands wrapped around her thighs swim in her mind. The heat in her belly grows stronger and she clenches her legs together in a vain attempt to feel _some_ kind of friction. She wants him. In the corner of her mind she can ponder just how weak he makes her. One wanting look from him and she’s putty in his hands. 

“Come here” he growls. He doesn’t command her, but as he holds out his hand towards her she can’t even think of denying him. “Let me get a closer look at you” 

With shaking legs she walks towards him, her body thrumming with anticipation. He’s still looking at her with hungry eyes, but now an undeniable admiration also colours sky blue. As she gets closer his smile gets wider, his hand reaches out further. And when she takes his hand in hers, no gloves separating them, she can feel her heart skip. 

He runs his thumb over her knuckles, a low breath escaping him at the feel of her silken skin against his. In the distance Zelda can hear a clock chime, seven loud rings marking the hour. She doesn’t pay it much attention, too distracted by the man sitting in front of her. Link presses a chaste kiss against her palm, his lips barely brushing against her skin. He’s teasing her, he always does. She knows he’s trying to drag it out for her sake. If he had it his way she’d already be stretched out beneath him, her dress thrown to the side and exultent pleas and moans painting the air. The idea makes her blood run hot and she can’t deny that she is tempted to get this over with, to lift up her skirt and sit on his lap, to drive him to the point of madness as they rock against each other. 

And then he touches her. 

It’s light. Barely skimming against her body. Link runs his hands over the swell of her hips, a small moan escaping her as his fingers press into her body. She can barely feel his touch through the fabric, it’s infuriating and maddening. She wants more, she needs more. He leans forward, pressing his forehead against her stomach. She can see his eyes slide closed and he presses a kiss against her. His hot breath is almost scalding through the fabric. 

“Stunning” he murmurs, his hands sliding round to cradle her backside. A breathy whine leaves her lips at the feel of his hands against her. “Absolutely stunning” He squeezes her, groaning against her stomach. Zelda can feel her knees going weak, a damp heat settles in between her legs. She clenches her thighs together hoping for any kind of friction to alleviate the pressure that’s building. But it’s not enough. She needs him. 

Link leans back, his hands falling to the sides of her thighs. She looks down at him, her violet gaze painted two shades darker, her red lips hanging open in a silent pant. He doesn’t look like he’s faring much better, his breathing is laboured and she can practically see his heart racing under his tunic. Link wets his lips once more, trying to find the words to describe just how perfect she is but all that escapes him is “I love you” 

To him it’s not enough. Three little words can never describe just how much he adores her. But to her, those three little words mean more than every promise anyone has ever made her. They carry the weight of the world and as they spill from his lips in an exalted gasp she feels herself become lighter. 

She takes her skirt in her hand, pulling the fabric up her leg till he can see the bare flesh of her thigh above her stockings. Zelda delights in the sound of his blissful gasp, his hand moving to trail burning fire across her skin. But she’s too quick for him and in the blink of an eye she has her knee pressed against his. 

She slides her leg over the seat, moving till her knee is pressed against his hip and the arm rest. Link drags his hand over her body, a light groan rumbling in his chest as his fingers brush against the skin of her thigh. She’s so soft, he tries to be gentle, to take his time and tease her till she’s begging for it. But she’s there, wanting and ready and so so soft, and he can’t hold himself back. She feels his grip on her thigh tighten and fire rushes through her veins. 

“Spirits, I love you” he says again, his hand inching higher and higher, fingers disappearing under black velvet. Zelda leans forward, her arm bracing herself on the back of the chair. He’s so close to where she needs him, his thumb is running teasing circles over the inside of her thigh. She’s strung so tight she knows she won’t last, even the feeling of his breath against her neck is enough to drive her over the edge. 

“Link” she sighs, pressing her forehead against his. She drops her skirts, black velvet falling over his arm as she slides her hand into his hair. He groans softly at the sensation, his eyes sliding shut. His hand squeezes her thigh slightly, not hard enough to leave a mark (even though the idea thrills her) before continuing on it’s path. 

He’s going so slow it’s almost torture. His hand hovers between the junction of her thighs, a ragged groan echoes through his chest and he forces his eyes open to look at her. He’s breathing hard, his lips hanging open and she has the fierce desire to capture them with her own. She wants to feel him gasp and sigh against her. Her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging softly. 

“Can I touch you?” he asks, blue eyes wanting and desperate. Zelda feels the air rush from her lungs as she surges forward, pressing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. She tugs his head back slightly, angling them so they can fit against each other better. He groans against her, pushing back to kiss her with just as much force. He’s ravenous, teeth pulling at her bottom lip. He still hasn’t moved his hand. 

“Please” she gasps as they break for air. Her cry is louder than she expected it to be and yet neither can bring themselves to care. “Please Link” 

When he touches her it’s like fire. A burning heat flowing through her veins at the feel of his thumb trailing up her wet slit. A weak sob escapes her as he begins to play with her clit, tracing light circles over the bundle of nerves. He’s still teasing, drawing out her pleasure for as long as he can. Zelda presses her face to his neck, her soft moans getting lost against his skin. 

“You’re so wet” he breathes, fingers picking up the pace slightly. She stifles a cry against his collar as she rolls her hips against his hand, chasing the feeling. Her fingers tighten in his hair, tugging slightly. His breath catches in his throat, a strangled groan echoing in the air. He moves faster against her, drawing a loving sigh from her lips. She breathes his name against him, teeth pulling on the collar of his tunic. 

She needs more, she decides. His loving fingers are just not enough, she needs all of him. Zelda swings her other leg onto the chair, her knees pressed soundly against his hips, before gathering her skirts in white knuckled fists. A breathy gasp leaves him at the sight of her straddling his hips, black velvet skirts pulled up high revealing the tops of her sheer stockings. Her eyes are deep violet, red lips hanging open, soft mewls escaping her as she grinds against his hand. He watches, hypnotised, as a drop of sweat trails down her collar and between the valley of her breasts. 

“Link” she chokes, gasping as he leans forwards, pressing his tongue against her chest. He can taste the salt on her skin as he kisses her. His arm snakes around her waist, holding her close to him as he drags his tongue over the swell of her breast. It’s maddening. Her hand leaves her skirt to thread through his hair, fingernails dragging across his scalp as she holds him against her. He lets his eyes shut at the feeling, a smile tugging at his lips. He loved it when she pulled his hair. 

“Link please” she gasps, her hands moving to grab onto his shoulders. The coarse fabric of his tunic bunching up under her grip. His lips leave her skin, eyes catching with hers. He sees her silent plea, desperation shining in violet blue. He can hear the clock ticking in the corner of the room, counting down the seconds and the minutes and the hours. 

“We have somewhere to be” he reminds her, hands moving to hold her hips. Zelda drags her fingers over his chest, drawing a shallow gasp from his lips. Her hands settle on the ties to his breeches, fingertips brushing over the bulge at his hips. 

“We can be a bit late” she whispers, listening to the rough moan that tears from throat at the feel of her hands against him. She watches as his eyes slid shut in ecstasy, his hips jutting upwards. She wants to watch him come undone, she needs to feel him with her. “Can I touch you?” she asks, hands hovering over his hips. He presses his forehead to her chest, listening to the pounding of her heart. 

“Gods yes” he growls, hands digging into her hips.

Zelda takes no small amount of pride in the sound that escapes his chest. The deep guttural groan that shakes her very bones as her hands wrap around his bare flesh. She runs her thumb over the length of him, her hand gripping his hard length. “I love you” she whispers to him, unable to hold back the words any longer. 

Link cants his hips up against her, moving in time with her pleasurable strokes. Gasps and begs fill the air between them. She feels her heart race, pride and joy flowing through her body at the fact that she can make him feel so good. She feels his lips brush over her heart, teeth digging lightly into her skin. The sensation of his breath against her causes a fresh wave of heat to run through her. She picks up the pace and a shiver runs down his spine. 

“Fuck” he growls. He tears his hand from her hip to wrap around her wrist. “Zelda, let me?” He looks up at her, blue eyes shining with unconcealed want. He’s begging, his thumb pressing into her wrist and pulling her from where she holds him. 

Zelda pulls her hands from his hips, moving to cup his jaw as she presses her lips against his. His soft moan is lost between them as she shifts her hips forward, hovering over where he needs her. He can feel the heat of her, his throat going dry. Desperation flows through his veins as he presses his tongue against her lips. Her groan is heavenly as she opens her mouth to him, her tongue brushing against his. 

Her hands slide into his hair, tugging and pulling him as close as she can. It’s messy and needy and wanting. And as Zelda sinks her hips down onto him she can feel her heart stop. 

Link wraps his arms around her waist, his forehead pressed against hers. She feels so full, her eyes clenching at the sudden feeling of him. Zelda can barely breathe when he presses his lips against her cheek. 

“You okay?” he asks, running his thumb is a calming circle. His touch almost burns her through the fabric of her bodice and she feels herself nod. Opening her eyes she sees him gazing at her. She can tell he’s struggling not to move, to thrust up into her as he wishes. He cares so much for her, the love in his eyes shining through. Giving an experimental roll of her hips she feels him shudder. His eyes slide closed as she rocks against him, fire flowing through her limbs. 

He stays as still as he can, letting her decide the pace and the rhythm. Her name falls from his lips in an exalted sigh, adoration clear in his voice. “Zelda” he begs, hands gripping the velvet of her dress. She trails sweet kisses over his cheek and neck, whispering words of devotion as pleasure coils tight in her belly. She loves him. She leans in to press her lips against the shell of his ear, her voice thick with wanting, and she whispers “move” 

His hips thrust into hers, a cry of ecstasy spilling from her lips. Her hand reaches out for the back of the chair to steady herself, it’s twin still tangled in his soft golden strands. They move as one, rocking back and forth in the chair. She can feel her pleasure mountain, her belly growing tight with each thrust. It won’t be long until she comes undone, she knows. 

And then Link angles his hips, thrusting deeper into her then he had before. A litany of curses spill from her lips, each prayer ending with his name. Her hand tightens in his hair and she grinds down against him, lost in the friction between them. 

He slips a hand from her side, pushing her skirts out of the way to brush against her clit. She can’t hide the whimper that escapes her, eyes rolling back in her head as her caresses her in time with their thrusts. Her whole body feels like it’s been strung tight, an electric current coursing under her skin every time he touches her. His lips are pressed against her neck, singing her name into her skin. 

“Link… I’m…” She lets out a cry as he thrusts against her. She’s close, she’s so close! His fingers against her clit get faster, driving her to the edge of complete ecstasy. She feels like she’s going to explode when he brings his lips to her ear. His voice is deep and rough, and the sound of it makes her heart stop in her chest. “Cum for me” he begs, punctuating his words with a kiss “My Moon and Stars” 

She feels herself unravel, body going taunt as absolute pleasure washes over her. Her breath catches in her throat, his name caught on her lips as her orgasm hits. His fingers slow against her, drawing out her pleasure as she goes limp in his arms. He begins slows down his thrusts, but her hands at his hips pull him forward. A strangled groan leaves his lips as she gasps against his neck “Don’t stop” 

He thrusts into her with a reckless abandon, hips snapping up, chasing his release. Zelda braces herself against the chair, grinding against him. She can see in his eyes that he’s close, his hands wrap around her thighs. She’ll have bruises in the morning from his hands, but as she watches him come undone she can’t bring herself to care. 

“I love you” she breathes, leaning back to see him fully “Cum for me” 

She holds him against her as he shatters, his head pressed against her heart. They lean back in the chair, relaxing in the afterglow. He pulls himself out of her, a hand moving over her spine. She shivers at his touch, aftershocks of her climax still coursing through her veins. Link pulls her down to rest her head on his shoulder, his eyes sliding closed. She wonders if he’s going to fall asleep, he looks so relaxed. 

The sound of the clock chiming, eight loud rings echoing through the room, breaks the spell. His eyes are closed and Zelda watches as his brow furrows. He opens his mouth to murmer “we’re late” and she can’t help but laugh. A small giggle that blossoms into more. She presses her face against his shoulder, her joyful laughter buried in his tunic. Out of the corner of her eye she can see him smile, a lazy contented grin. 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about” he says, stretching his legs out in front of him, his joints popping in the quiet of their room. “You have to explain to your cousin _why_ we’re late” 

She laughs again, shifting her body to stretch her own legs out. The velvet skirts shift around her, falling back down her legs. She smiles against his neck, mischief glinting in her eye.

“Oh that’s easy to explain” she sighs “I’ll just tell her that my husband saw me in my new dress and couldn’t keep his hands off of me” Link’s laughter sets a new fire in her blood, this one warmer, more homely and she knows she’d give anything to hear him laugh like that every day. 

“It’s the truth” he concedes, trailing his fingers over her spine. “I love my wifey too much” 

“No such thing as too much” She huffs, brushing her toes against the side of his boot. He hums his agreement, the low rumble in his chest making her smile. “There is such a thing as too late however. We should probably get going” His hum turns into a groan of displeasure. His arms tighten around her with an almost possessive grip. 

“You’re right” he grumbles, pressing his lips against her forehead. He doesn’t move from his seat “You’re always right” He’s half asleep as she relaxes into him, making no effort to move from where they lay. She’d just have to apologise to Cousin Silvia in the morning. 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> TA-DAH! Oh wow that was fun. I'm experimenting a little with different writing styles. This one was difficult to figure out as normally I work in past tense over present. Still I feel like it turned out well. As I said before it's inspired by my magnificent friend Zeldasdiaries on Tumblr (Princess_Diarist here on Ao3) and her beautiful artwork! A massive thank you to her for being such an inspiration xxx 
> 
> (Go check out her fics as well! she's fantastic!)


End file.
